The subject invention is directed toward the art of connecting elements, and more particularly, to a connecting element extending between a support member of a motor vehicle body and a bearing member which is to be affixed onto the support member. The connecting element has an upper member which is connectable with the bearing member and a lower member which penetrates and extends through the upper member. In an assembled configuration, at least one portion of the upper member is expanded behind or within an opening of the support member.
There are several established techniques for connecting motor vehicle body support members and bearing or plate members together. For example, as seen in Patent Application DE 197 53 678.6, a neck-shaped intermediary section is provided between upper and lower parts which penetrate an interior area of an engagement element. The section is embedded into an opening in the support and expands behind the opening in the support. In another technique, a plastic clip is used which establishes a connection by impressing an upper section into a lower section by engagement elements and thereby locks the two sections together. (See Patent Application EP 0415509 A1) A problem with these existing techniques is that it is difficult to loosen the connections once the parts are fastened together without possibly destroying one or more of the connecting elements.
The state of the art described above is therefore limited. There remains a need for a connecting element which can be assembled and disassembled easily without destroying any of the components. Thus, it is desirable to provide a connecting element which allows for easy assembly and disassembly without the need for destroying any connecting members.
The subject invention provides a connecting element for connecting a support member, in particular a motor vehicle body support member and a bearing member or plate member which is to be fixed onto the support member. The connecting element includes an upper member which is connectable with the bearing member and a lower member which penetrates the upper member. In a preferred embodiment, the upper member has an upper flange with central internal toothing which can be engaged in an assembled position with counter toothing of the lower member. The upper member further has a shaft extending downwardly from the upper flange which has slots. The shaft also has flexible sectors which have outer toothing. Conical sectors are provided on an inside surface of recesses within the shaft which form a narrow region forming a counter catch for receiving the lower member.
The lower member further has a catch region having two cylindrical sectors with at least one recess therebetween which can be embedded within the counter catch of the upper member. As a result, by using an assembly or disassembly tool, the connection formed can be loosened between the upper and lower members and the catch region can exit the counter catch. Thus, it is possible to disengage the connection element from an opening in a support member without causing any damage to the upper and lower members.
In another aspect of the invention, counter toothing of the lower member is located on a bottom side of an upper closing flange which includes at least one engagement recess. The counter toothing is received within the internal toothing of the upper member.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a cylindrical portion extends from the lower member upper flange in a longitudinal direction. The catch region is formed on a lower end of the cylindrical portion. The catch region can have several catch recesses interposed between cylindrical sectors along the circumference of the catch region. It is preferable to have four cylindrical areas with four catch recesses therebetween.
According to another aspect of the invention, the catch region extends into a transition cone and a region having cross-sectional area in the shape of a cross. The cross-shaped region extends into a conical end of the lower member.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description.